todo por una cancion de disney
by lady-saintiasailor
Summary: que pasa cuando metemos a nuestros queridos caballeros con las melodías pegadizas de disney? historia situaciones y demás que ocurrieron e iniciaron por una cancion de disney
1. Chapter 1: Nuestra unión

**Hola gente aquí con un proyecto random que no me sacaba de la cabeza, bueno recuerdo un fict de otro fandom donde cada capitulo eran con canciones de Disney y me encanto y hace unos días me imagine a nuestro querido caballeros cantando al puro estilo de Disney y de hay salió esto . Bien iniciemos los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de masami kurumada y las canciones propiedades de disney**

* * *

 **Nuestra unión**

Unos años antes de que atenea descendiera a tierra y ocurriera la rebelión de saga. aioros que recientemente se había convertido en caballero dorado junto a su gran amigo saga, se esforzaban cada día para ser más fuertes, se sentía algo mal por kanon el gemelo menor y de quienes pocos sabia de su existencia y aunque sabia del terrible destino que le aguardaba al segundo gemelo siempre los trataba con gran cariño y respecto. Bueno bien dicen que con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad y ser un santo dorado era una muestra de ello pese a ser una un niño. Cuando no estaba en alguna misión o ayudando a la gente aioros se dedicaba a entrenarse a sí mismo y a su hermano pequeño aioros el estaba muy seguro de que su hermano a pesar de ser muy pequeño lograría grandes cosas de hecho su hermano era uno de los más probables candidatos a la armadura de leo. Y estaba seguro de que su hermano lograría convertirse en el guardia de la 5 casa del zodiaco

Pero había un pequeño problema el pequeño aioria por más que se esforzaba no lograba terminar de despertar su cosmos cosa que lo desimanaba mucho. Aioros siempre le recordaba las bases del cosmos y como manipularlo, pero por más que lo intentara el pequeño hermano del sagitariano no lograba terminar de dominarlo por completo su cosmos lo cual llegaba a deprimirlo pues dudada de que pudiera convertirse en santo como su hermano mayor, un día en particular mientras los hermanos entrenaban durante la práctica de lucha aioria había logrado mantener su cosmo por alguno segundos pero así de rápido como se encendió este se apago. Dando como resultado una aplastante derrota ante su hermano.

 **Aioria por hoy dejemos hasta aquí tu entrenamiento.** Dijo el joven con una caricia mientra el y su hermanito se retiraban del lugar

Aioria nuevamente se estaba deprimiendo por lo que su hermano lo llevo a rodoiro por un par de dulces ya que eso lo animaba normalmente, al regresar tomaron una desviación hacia una playa, si esto no animaba a aioria, aioros no sabría que lo haría

 **Hermano crees que yo seré capaz de poder servir a atenea**. Dijo el pequeño de cabellos castaños con cabeza baja.

 **Creo que habrá mejores candidatos para la armadura, personas más capases y poderosas de servir mejor a atenea que yo**. Dijo el pequeño con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos azules

Aioros por un momento no supo que responder, realmente trababa de animar a su hermano pero las palabras no salían. De pronto recordó una muy linda canción no sabía bien de donde o como la conocía simplemente empezó a entonarla.

 **Aioria quiero que me escuches bien…** _ **en la vida encontraras mil preguntas que hay sin responder, aprendiendo la lección que las cosas no son como tú crees**_ **.** Dijo mientras seguía caminando con aioria observando los alrededores

 _ **mas**_ _ **, por siempre tendrás**_ _ **nuestro apoyo y amistad,**_ _ **cuando sientas desesperación.**_ Seguía cantando el joven.

Era oficial para aioria a su hermano se le había zafado un tornillo

Cuando de pronto los jóvenes oían un coro que por alguna razón acompañaba al santo de sagitario y por el cual su hermanito no tardo en unirse a la canción

El viento la arena y todo susurraban. _**La unión fraternal, nuestra unión.**_ _ **La unión fraternal, nuestra unión.**_

 _ **Tanto yo debo aprender,**_ _ **que podría perder**_ _ **mi identidad.**_ _ **Yo quisiera en mi confiar,**_ _ **¿o soy parte de un plan**_ _ **que me dirán?**_ Canto con un tono triste el pequeño

 _ **Su apoyo te dan**_ _ **los que ya en el cielo están,**_ _ **tu lucha está por comenzar.**_ _ **Habrá paz y dolor,**_ _ **pero no la destrucción**_ _ **de la fuerza que da**_ _ **nuestra unión.**_ Seguía el mayor mientras observaba a los primeros astros aparecer ante la inminente caída de la noche

 _ **La unión fraternal, nuestra unión.**_ _ **La unión fraternal, nuestra unión**_. Era ahora el viento que parecía acompañar la melodía de los hermanos

 _ **Somos uno tu y yo,**_ _ **como el día con el sol,**_ _ **así es la familia ideal.**_ _ **El valor y el poder**_ _ **tu los puedes obtener,**_ _ **cuando entiendas lo que es**_ _ **nuestra unión.**_ Concluyo el sagitariano al notar que había logrado su objetivo su hermano ya no se hallaba triste. en las próximas semana aioria se hallaba mas animado que nunca y con mucho esfuerzo logro dominar totalmente su cosmo y no mucho mas hasta que logro ganar la armadura dorada.

 _por otro lado lo que los hermanos desconocían era que kanon que se hallaba entrenado ese día en esa playa noto todo el numerito musical, por el cual se rió durante semanas incluso le contó a saga con lujo de detalle,_

 _incluso años después de la muerte de su hermano aioria no podía olvidar la canción y a veces sin darse cuenta la seguía entonando._

 **-fin.**

* * *

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2 Listos ya¡

-aparece una pequeña zorra del desierto en un escritorio- **PERDON PERDON LO SIENTO ayer se me fue la luz cuando estaba escribiendo y todo se me borro y tuve problemas con mi mama y trabajo ha estoy demasiado cansada**

 **aioros: oye deberías calmarte un poco, te enfermaras si te estresas tanto.**

 **sailor: lo se pero es que trato de que el fict sea un capitulo por semana y haaa muchas cosas que hacer T-T**

 **aioria: pero de todos modos gracias por dejarnos ser los primeros en participar en tu historia**

 **sailor: no me agradezcas a mi aioria sino a P** **equebalam,Deahtz, Romantic World, Shun and June y** **SafiroVampiroDeGeminisBipolar sus favoritos y reviews me animan a continuar con esta historia, bien he aqui mi dinamica al principio de cada nuevo capitulo entrevistaremos a los protas del capitulo anterior y consternaremos** **reviews**

 **aioros: tambien si quieren perdir algun personaje pareja y canción son todos oídos**

 **kanon: por cierto trataremos de usar a personajes de todas las franquicias clasico, hipermito ,gigantomaquia, next dimension. soul of gold, Episode G, G - Assassin, saintia sho, lost canvas,**

 **aioria: exato por lo que... un momento kanon que haces aqui,**

 **kanon yo bueno la zorrita en el escritorio me e¡invito ya que yo también participe en el 1 capitulo**

 **aioros: un momentos nos visto incluso todo el espectaculo musical, deberias trabajar en broadway, te quedaría bien.**

 **sailor bien iniciemos con el cap antes de que esto se salga de control y también quiero saber si desean que el fict salga entre el jueves y viernes o entre domingo y lunes**

* * *

 **la portada del fict le pertenece a la señorita kaomurasaki visitenla en dA lBien iniciemos los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de masami kurumada y las canciones propiedades de disney (si fuera mio next dimension saldria con mas frecuencia)**

 **la cancion utilizada es LISTOS YA¡ que pertenece a la pelicula del rey leon de 1994**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 listos ya**

Muchos hemos juzgado a deathmask shura y afrodita por haber estado del lado de saga durante la rebelión, haber puesto es aprietos a los santos de bronce, y según algunos ser una deshonra para los caballeros de atenea, pero muchos desconocen que detrás de a los que llamamos traidores hacia una historia, tal vez no me creerías si te dijera que hace mucho tempo ellos fueron como los santos de bronce unos niños llenos de justicia honor y esperanza. Posiblemente no pero así era, bien dicen _caras vemos historias no sabemos_. Ellos pasaron por un entrenamiento muy duro y a veces horrible e inhumando que a muchos podría llevar a la muerte y la locura, pero ellos lo soportaron no importaba, lo mucho que les costase ellos realmente creían en los ideales de atenea, realmente deseaban convertirse en dignos guardianes de las casas del zodiaco y que con la guía de la diosa atenea podrían traer paz al mundo. Incluso recordaban como se imaginaban que sería la diosa si llegaban a conocerla Claro estos eran los sueños de 3 niños huérfanos que no tenían nada que perder. Por desgracias sus maestro llevaban sus entrenamientos al límite todo para hacerlos fuertes por que el poder era justicia.

El eliminar a quienes una vez fueron sus maestros fue solo el primer paso para caer ir cayendo a la depravación*, ares realmente se regodeaba en el sufrimiento de la orden de su estúpida hermanastra si un adolecente fue algo relativamente fácil 3 niños no eran nada, si eran como moscas que caían directo a la red d una araña, Corromper a afrodita y el joven santo de cáncer ja cayo tan bajo que su verdadero nombre poco a poco fue olvidado y empezó a ser conocido como deathmask, shura el si fue un caso algo rebelde aun después de asesinar a quien fue como su hermano pero nada que algo de manipulación un _Genro mao ken_ no pudiera solucionar*.

 **Por favor ya detente no me importa lo que me hagas a mi pero son básicamente niños déjalos fuera de esto**. Resonó la voz de saga en su inconsciencia

 **SILENCIO ya hemos llegado muy lejos para que decidas parar ahora** resonó la voz furiosa de ares en el cuerpo de saga

 **Ellos no tiene nada que ver esto ya han sufrido bastante para que ahora sean parte de tus planes** dijo la voz de saga que suplicaba que detuviera esta locura

 **Ho vamos pequeño no es esto lo que deseabas** dijo la voz con gran malicia

 **Yo jamás desee esto** dijo la voz con furia

 **Ho vamos saga no me engañas tu deseabas esto y mas tu deseabas el puesto de patriarca a cualquier costo y yo te lo di claro que para lograr lo que uno desea en la vida hay que hacer.. hum sacrificios** ares realmente se regocijaba del sufrimiento de saga finalmente al gran puerta se abrió dejando entrar a los 3 santos dorados

 **Nos llamo gran patriarca** dijeron los 3 al unisonó

 **Así es jóvenes santos necesito discutir un asunto con ustedes** dijo la voz sumamente autoritaria, mientras debajo de las mascara ares sonreía con gran malicia las miradas de los jóvenes era una miradas vacías sin vida sin esperanza eran una marionetas sumamente manipulables

 _ **Yo se que no tienen cerebro**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tiene mas un infame animal**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mas tienen que hacer un esfuerzo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Me escuchan o puede irles mal**_

 **Lo escuchamos, patriarca** volvieron a responder al unisonó

 **digamen que es lo que opinan del mundo** , pregunto mientras miraba por la ventana viendo hacia el coliseo

 _los jóvenes se miraron con duda_

 **me temo que no entiendo la pregunta** dijo con duda death mask

 **que es lo que opinan del mundo creen que es hermoso que es caótico debería cambiar o debería seguir como esta** dijo el patriarca

 **hay muchas cosas hermosas hay pero siempre es un caos siempre está amenazado las personas se destruyen constantemente** dijo el joven pisciano

los otros 2 apoyaron la idea del pisciano realmente se preocupaban por el mundo pero jamás habría orden los humanos se dejaban siempre llevar por su deseo egoísta era por eso que el mundo no podía llegar a la paz

 _ **Se ven sus miradas ausentes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No pueden en nada pensar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mas hablamos aqui de linajes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Inconscientes no deben estar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lo que viene sera nuestra vida**_ _ **  
**_ _ **La esperanza de hacerlo mejor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Una nueva era se encuentra muy cerca**_ _ **  
**_

 **Que opinarían de iniciar de nuevo un mundo donde los humanos ya no tenga que ser amenazados donde todos se encuentren se encuentren bajo un solo mando donde ningún** **dios los podría tocar ni siquiera hades poseído o Zeus** digo como si fuera un enorme anuncio

 _ **¿Y que pintamos nosotros?**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Escucha como los otros**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo se que es un riesgo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tendran recompensa**_

 _ **Para los que sigan mi juego**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y lo mio yo logre tener**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Listos ya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Si, estamos listos, bien listos. ¿Para que?**_

 _ **Para la muerte del rey.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Que, esta enfermo?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No, tonto, vamos a matarlo, y a Simba tambien.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Buena idea. ¿Quien necesita rey?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Nadie, nadie, la la-la la-la la!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Tonto! Â¡Si habra un rey!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pero dijiste que-**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yo sere el rey. Apoyenme y nunca mas sufriran hambre.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Si, arriba, que viva el rey! Â¡Que viva el rey!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Que viva el rey!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y socios seremos, no lo olviden**_ _ **  
**_ _ **De un rey a quien van a adorar**_

Los 3 jovenes se miraron con una enorme duda e intriga

 **Que opinan de iniciar una nueva era una donde el humano gobierne al humano sin dioses que lo amenacen o guerras santas donde puedan ser libres de la tirania de los dioses**

No sabían que responder death mak sin duda pensó que al fin los años le cobraron factura a shion y finalmente enloqueció

La idea de un mundo sin guerra sin sufrimiento era algo que siempre desearon pero era algo que se podía lograr, ellos habían empezado a perder la esperanza en la gente y en que esta cambiara

 _ **Ya es hora que yo les obligue**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A ciertas acciones tomar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tendran una gran recompensa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aunque mas voy yo a recibir**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sin mi no tendran ni una pizca**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¡Es algo que debo decir!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Listos ya para el golpe del siglo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Listos ya para un acto genial**_

Diría que es una idea muy interesante pero patriarca acaso es posible un mundo asi pregunto shura

La sonrisa debajo de la máscara se ensancho ya habían picado el anzuelo y una vez que tomaran este camino no habría retorno, **si la persona con la fuerza y capacidades necesaria tomara el poder podría guiar al mundo hacia una era de paz**

 **¿Qué opinan de eso si alguien presentara esas capacidades lo apoyarían?**

 **Por far detente no los involucres es esto,** la voz de saga en el subconsciente la voz lastimera suplicaba y suplicaba pero no era escuchada

 _ **Planeandolo todo A comer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Con mucho cuidado Mucho mas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A un lado me hacian Otra vez**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y no me querían Sin parar**_ **  
**  
 **en este mundo caótico y sin guía yo apoyare a aquel que tenga la fuerza para gobernar sobre los débiles de mente y espíritu** dijo death mask sospechando hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación

 **Para mi es este mundo la justicia es belleza y del lado de los fuertes se encuentra esa belleza** esta vez fue afrodita quien intervino

 **estoy de acuerdo con ambos si alguien con un gran poder capaz de enfrentar incluso dioses tomara el poder para proteger la tierra lo apoyaría** fueron la palabras finales de shura.

 **Prefecto caballeros era lo que deseaba oír dijo el patriarca**. Retirándose su casco y mascara y revelando su identidad a quienes se convertirían en sus mejore cómplices

 _ **Sere respetado, amado, alabado**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Por el gran portento que soy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y mis sueños al fin llegaran**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Listos ya**_

 _ **Nuestros sueños veremos llegar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Listos ya**_

 _Los 3 se sorprendieron al descubrir que era saga quien desde hacia aproximadamente 7 años controlaba el santuario pero en vez de atacar o algo los 3 jóvenes sonrieron, para desgracia de saga ellos finalmente dieron el paso que los guiaba hacia la depravación, para nuestro trió de caballeros dorados lo aceptaron. Si sin duda si seguían a esta persona a quien admiraban como un hermano mayor podrían traer la paz al mundo, claro tendrían que ensusiarse las manos en el camino pero si lograban la paz entonce lo demás no importaría._

 _Mientra en lo mas profundo de su conciencia saga lloraba de mpotencia mientras maldecía con todas sus fuerzas a ares, no le había bastado con poseerlo obligarlo a encerrar y matar a su gemelo también asesinar a quien fue como un padre para el y mandar a asesinar a su mejor amigo, ahora había corrompido a 3 caballeros de oro para que hicieran su trabajo sucio, había corrompido a 3 niños. Saga sabia que esto solo seria el principio del fin de la orden de atenea pero aun tenia la esperanza de que un dia ella regresaría y traería la verdadera justicia de vuelta al santuario y el podría pagar por sus pecados_

 **-fin.**

* * *

¿Reviews?

* * *

* referencia a magi

* referencia al episodio g

(por cierto alguno ha visto los videos de geek u de yo te cuento el next dmencion o el episodio g se los recomiendo)


	3. Chapter 3 No me preocupo

Kanon: maldición despierta el programa esta a punto de empezar

Sailor: zzzzzz

-En vivo desde algún lugar de Latinoamérica les traemos un nuevo capitulo de todo por una cancion de disney-

SAGA: ... kanon que esprectros le haces a esa pobre lechuza

kanon; mierdo se nos acabo el tiempo... he bueno bienvenidos

death: tsk. mas te vale tener una buena razón para llamarnos a este estúpido programa.

sailor: hey el estúpido aqui sera tu

afrodita: la lechuza esta hablando?

sailor: pues claro que puedo -bostezo- dios estoy demasiado agotada, apenas si pude termina este capitulo.. tarde pero lo termine

shura: crei que aioros bromeaba cuando dijo que la autora era un animal que habla.

sailor: mira quien lo dice, bueno esta vez le agradezco su reviw a SafiroVampiroDeGeminisBipolar Grasshopper Pequebalam aletuki01 y elsa lawliet.

death: por cierto deberias de ser mas puntual con tus publicaciones te retrasaste.

sailor: lo se lo se pero he estado ocupada y la situación de mi pais no es precisamente la mejor ademas tenia problemas de inspiración.

saga: ok ok lo entendemos pero aun no entiedo que hace aqui mi mi gemelo

sailor: ha gracias sagita lindo. bueno a tu hermano lo contrate como mi guardaespaldas para los programas por que imagino que alguien en algún momento me cerra colgar, por cierto gracias a ti el hastan odiamos a ares y muerte a a ares se volvió sumamente popular toda la semana,

death: hey no tiene un capitulo que presentar

afrodita: oye tratala con algo de respecto esta tratando de ser amable la autora con nosotros

death: como sea

shura: a la aletuki01 muchas gracias por su reviw si tenemos suerte su capitulo saldrá esta semana

todos : bien iniciemos el capitulo

* * *

 **la portada del fict le pertenece a la señorita kaomurasaki visitenla en dA**

 **Bien iniciemos los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de masami kurumada y las canciones propiedades de disney (si fuera mio next dimension saldria con mas frecuencia episodio g estaria siendo animado igual que saintia sho y lost canvas ya tendria 3 temporada)**

 **la cancion es no me preocupo de la pelicula oliver y su pandilla de 1988 a su vez esta basado en la novela oliver twist de Charles Dickens**

* * *

Capitulo 3 no me preocupo.

Hyoga se encontraba nervioso ese día en un imprevisto había sido enviado en una misión hacia estados unidos más concreta mente new york, trataba de no preocuparse a pesar de que jamás había estado en una ciudad tan grande y ruidosa como esta, además su pronunciación del ingles dejaba en evidencia su ascendencia rusa, el plan de hyoga era simple ir terminar la misión y volver a casa solo que había un pequeño problema y era milo de escorpión.

Milo insistía en arrastrar a hyoga por prácticamente todo el estado haciendo turismo pues según la lógica de milo debía de divertirse más. El resultado la misión termino más rápido de lo que imaginaron por lo que en el hotel hyoga terminaba de empacar sus pertenencias, cuando cierto santo entro a su habitación

 **Hey por que empacas todo tan rápido** pregunto milo quien estaba con ropas comunes mientras comía una manzana

 **El vuelo de regreso sale unas hora y no quiero dejar nada** dijo el joven santo de cisne

 **El vuelo…. Ah olvide decírtelo cierto cambie los boletos nuestro vuelo sale en 1 semana** dijo el escorpión mientras terminaba de devorar la manzana

… **.. QUUUUEEEE? SE-SEÑOR MILO QUE?,COMO POR QUE?** El joven cisne estaba que no lo creía

 **Relájate niño avise que nos retrasaremos unos días además esta ciudad se ve interesante.** Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

 **Pe-pero señor milo yo…** hyoga estaba como en estado de shock apenas había sobrevivido a la ciudad y ahora tenía que quedarse más tiempo esto sin duda era una pesadilla

 **Hyoga deja de llamarme señor me haces sentir como un anciano** dijo con fastidio

Yo pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo mas milo lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y salieron a buscar una aventura.

El sol del medio día era sumamente sofocante para un joven que se había criado entre los fríos más extremos del mundo, mientras milo solo daba vueltas y observaba las grande tiendas pero nada realmente le interesaba, hyoga por su lado se sentía muy incomodo todos por alguna razón no dejaban de observarlos.

 **Niño deja de preocuparte esto es new york la ciudad que nunca duerme deja de actuar como camus cuando no duerme bien y divierte** dijo milo con una sonrisa

 _Hyoga solo bajo la mirada realmente se sentía muy fuera de lugar en esa ciudad pero cuando se dio cuenta milo lo miraba con una sonrisa y le dijo_ **niño aprende a vivir la vida** milo se alejo corriendo de hyoga mientras entonaba una canción

 _ **Recorro esta gran ciudad**_ _ **que vibra al ritmo singular**_ _ **¡si! exploro con curiosidad**_ _ **todas sus calles sin parar**_ **,** canto milo mientras saltaba sobre los techos de los autos para asombro de algunos peatones

hyoga no tardo en seguirlo mientras que podía sentir unos misterioso coro que acompañaban a milo. Por desgracia al llegar a la acera sin fijarse metió sus zapatos en cemento fresco pero no le dio y siguió persiguiendo a milo

 _ **eh! uuuuuh!**_ _ **y aprendo con velocidad**_ _ **eh! uuuuuh!**_ _ **y actuó con gran espontaneidad**_ canto mientras seguía haciendo que el joven santo le persiguiera por la calles de la estrepitosa ciudad

 _ **no me preocupo**_ _ **experto**_

 _ **soy**_ _ **y soy un triunfador**_

 _ **a donde quiera que voy**_

hyoga sentía como la ciudad coreaba al ritmo de milo lo cual era raro pero no le molestaba solo perseguía a milo con la esperanza de no meterse en ningún problema

 _ **no me preocupo**_ _ **experto soy**_ _ **no hay nadie que me detenga**_ _ **a donde quiera que voy**_ seguía cantando milo mientras hyoga aun trataba de sacarse el cemento de sus zapatos

 _ **No me preocupo**_ _ **experto soy**_ _ **yo siempre salgo adelante adonde quiera que voy.**_ Seguían cantando milo mientras trepaba entre algunos tejados mientras hyoga hacías esfuerzo por alcanzarlo pero milo siempre lo rebasaba

 _ **Si marchas a tu ritmo**_ _ **con gran solemnidad pronto de la ciudad**_ _ **serás su majestad ¡la**_ gente miraba como los 2 hombre iban y se perseguían hyoga empezaba a preguntase como su maestro soportaba a milo, mientras milo solo disfrutaba una salchicha mientras seguía haciendo rabiar a hyoga

 **No me preocupo** **  
** **experto soy** **  
** **y soy un triunfador** **  
** **adonde quiera que voy** **  
**

Hyoga realmente estaba harto del juego del perseguidor y estaba por devolverse al hotel y simplemente dormir el resto del día pero antes de que pudiera noto algo que lo puso nervioso… su rosario no estaba, antes de que pudiera preocuparse milo lo llamo desde el otro lado de la acera y le mostro que tenía sus rosario, hyoga no dudo en saltar sobre los autos y volver a perseguir a santo de escorpio por la ajetreadas calles.

 **No me preocupo** **experto soy** **  
** **no hay nadie que me detenga** **  
** **adonde quiera que voy** **  
**

 _ **Todo se vale en esta ciudad**_ cantaron un par de chicas con la que milo estaba coqueteando  
 _ **Y**_ _**gozo como nadie de popularidad**_ canto milo mientras les lanzaba un par de flores a las chicas y volvía a esquivar a hyoga.  
La persecución para hyoga era como policía que persigue a ladrón, mientras para milo esto era como un juego de niños, finalmente hyoga estaba alcanzando a mil quien le dijo que lo esperaría en el mirador del edificio, para desgracias de hyoga tuvo que subir las escaleras pero nada la adrenalina en su cuerpo

 **No me preocupo** **  
** **experto soy** **  
** **no hay nadie que me detenga** **  
** **adonde quiera que voy.**

Finamente hyoga llege a los miradores del Empire State Building con grandes ganas de matar a milo. La gente en la azotea no pudo evitar notar al chico de cabellos rubios que parece que acaba de salir del un maratón y que para las mujeres aun con una camisa que húmeda acentuaba los músculos de hyoga no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

 **Jeje valla al final no fue una experiencia tan mala o si**? pregunto milo que miraba el hermoso panorama de la ciudad.

Hyoga no respondió solo miraba el panorama mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento cuando de pronto una camarera les ofreció 2 bebidas a los muy guapos jóvenes por cortesía de la casa.

 **Ve te invito el almuerzo** dijo el escorpión mientras ingresaba a la la cafetería del edificio.

 _Durante el almuerzo milo le conto que ya había visitado new york con su maestro cuando eran más jóvenes y al igual que hyoga lo hizo perseguirlo por media ciudad solo que en esa ocasión era invierno y Camus provecho para congelarlo en un parque, también le conto que la razón por la que milo hizo eto era porque quería que hyoga se relaja un poco y dejara un rato de actuar como u bloque de hielo. Hyoga realmente se había divertido ese día aun con toda esa loca persecución tal vez una semana de relax no estaría mal._

 _Una semana después de regreso en Grecia seiya y sus demás bombardearon de preguntas a hyoga sobre cómo había sido su misión en la gran manzana y claro si les traja algún recuerdo._

fin.


	4. Chapter 4 verano

capitulo 3 solicit verano

* * *

 _en un estudio y salón de televisión una conejita estaba revisando una nevera_

 **kanon…. Donde están los caballitos de tequila que me dio una de las fans**

kanon: **aun eres muy joven para poder beber algo tan fuerte asi que hice lo mas responsable**

milo : **básicamente te los bebiste solo**

… **.. ves la vida me detesta, no alcance a cumplir mi promesa me he retazado no hay tequila y mi musa se escapo – se pone a llorar-**

Milo: **Niña deja el drama pareces una tragedia griega**

 **Esa el la idea T-T**

Hyoga; **he** **lamento interrumpir pero ya estamos al aire**

 _ **-todos miran a la cámara- la autora que en esta ocasión tenia apariencia de conejo salto rápidamente y se escondió debajo del escritorio**_

 **Ka-kanon presenta tu el capitulo no tengo derecho a ver a los fans a la cara, soy una deshonra**

 **-Kanon trata de sacar a la autora del escritorio- deja de llorar tanto es tu historia preséntala tu**

 **Nooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Milo: alguien me recuerda porque estoy yo aquí**

 **Kanon: porque al ser los protagonistas del capítulo pasado los debíamos entrevistar en esta capitulo pero como ven la autora se niega a salir**

 **soy una deshonra** **soy una deshonra** **soy una deshonra** **soyunadeshonra** **soyunadeshonra...**

 **milo: a ver dejame intentar _-empieza a salar a la autora para que salga-_**

 ** _en lo que esos dos ententan sacar a la autora la camara se enfoca a hyoga_**

 ** _hyoga: ... ha supongo que me toca a mi responder los reviw por descarte_**

 ** _hyoga:_** **aletuki01 gracias por su comentario y lamentamos haberla hecho esperar tanto por cierto shura le manda saludo y dos de sus chicos favorito - se sonroja un poco- gra-gracias y no me inporta socializa pero detesto que tomen mi rosario sin permiso**

 **milo: ha que te dige hyoga te hace falta salir mas y cantar se me da bien hasta las fans lo saben -sige jalando a la autora**

 **no milo no saldré ni aunque cronos planee conquistar el mundo de nuevo y es mi ultima palabra**

 **\- en algun lado del tartaro-**

 **cronos: achu, que extraño**

 **-de vuelta en el estudio-**

 **hyoga : un saludo a diosageminis si esas canciones son muy pegadizas y su solicitud ya fue anotada esperamos la autora no tarde una eternidad en sacarla**

 **TE OI HYOGA**

 **hyoga: a** **Iass696 guao enserio nos recomendaron eso es genial no se quien halla sido pero gracias, y trataremos de escribir mejor muchas gracias**

 **hyoga:y finalmente a la señorita** **safirovampirodegeminisbipolar nos alegre que te hallamos hecho reir un poco**

 **milo he aqui su ansiado capitulo y por cierto estoy disponible y ho gracias por los caballito de tequila lastima que kanon se los bebio todos**

 **kanon: hey, bueno ahora disfruten el 4 capitulo**

* * *

 **a portada del fict le pertenece a la señorita kaomurasaki visitenla en dA**

 **Bien iniciemos los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de masami kurumada y las canciones propiedades de disney (si fuera mio next dimension saldria con mas frecuencia episodio g estaria siendo animado igual que saintia sho y lost canvas ya tendria 3 temporada)**

 **como curiosidad la historia de frozen esta inspirado en el cuento danes escrito por** **Hans Christian Andersen la reina de las nieves**

 **el capitulo va dedicado a aletuki01 y** **safirovampirodegeminisbipolar**

* * *

 _El santuario de atenea se dice que es un místico lugar donde entrenan los legendarios santos de atenea pero muy pocos tiene el honor de poder servirla. El tiempo para que la diosa descendiera se estaba acercando._

 _Camus era un joven aprendiz que recién llegaba al santuario, llevaba aproximadamente una semana desde que llego de las frías regiones de Siberia. Eses día debía de entrenar solo pues su maestro había salido en una misión por que debería entrenar solo, sus poderes aun muy inestables y congelaba todo lo que tocaba por lo camus prácticamente se aislaba en la parte más alejada del santuario para practicar, ese frio día no se imaginaba que su vida cambiaria, camus creaba una esfera de nieve y pronto todo a su alrededor se congelaba creando un paisaje helado._

 **Απίστευτος (apísteftos) dijo una misteriosa voz**

 _El hielo se extendió aun mas dado la sorpresa de camus_

 **Qui-quien esta hay** pregunto tímido Camus

 _De la nada apareció un chico pelirrojo vestido con ropas de entrenamiento_

 **Como los hecho he dime fue sorprendente** dijo emocionada

 _De parte de camus no hubo respuesta alguna_

 **Ho cierto lamento mi descortesía soy milo, ωραίο να πληρούν (** **oraío na pliroún)** dijo mientras extendía la mano.

Camus aun seguía en shock y no podía responder.

 **Hey hola tierra llamando… he como te llamas**

… **. Ca-camus soy soy el aprendiz de acuario** dijo con un débil susurro

 **Vaya al final si sabes hablar** dijo milo con una sonrisa

 **Tu ..tu no tienes frio hay seguía el débil susurro**

 **La verdad no mucho** dijo como si fuera lo más normal.

Para un humano normal el frio que emitía Camus sería equivalente a están sin abrigo en Rusia pero el cosmos de milo que aun era también inestable despedía cierto calor lo cual ayudaba a contrarrestar el gélido clima de Camus

 **La verdad aquí casi nunca nieva siempre hace calor como en el verano** dijo de lo más relajado el pelirrojo

 **El verano que es eso? Pregunto el peliazul**

 **Jamás has visto el verano** _pregunto con duda a lo que Camus asintió_

 **Camus de donde espectros vienes?¡** , pregunto el pelirrojo

 **Yo nací en un país llamado Francia. Pero me he criado en regiones heladas como Siberia por mis poderes** respondió el joven peli azul

… **heee no sabes de lo que te has perdido el verano es .. Bueno es de pronto milo comenzó a cantar con un melodiosa voz sobre aquella hermosa estación**

 _ **A zumbar**_ _ **,**_ _ **dientes de león podre soplar**_ _comenzó a cantar el pelirrojo_

 _ **y hacer lo que hace la nieve en el veranooooo**_ _empezó a seguir el peli azul_

 _ **sed,refrescar**_ _ **,**_ _ **mi nieve en la arena reposar**_ _ **y broncearme en calma en el veranooooo**_ _siguió cantando milo mientras le demostraba a camus un montos de actividades que se podrían lograr_

 **veré la brisa estival** **,** **que a la nieve alejara** **,** **sabré lo que le pasa al hielo cuando al sol estaaaaa a camus realmente le empezaba a gustar** **la idea del verano**

 **ya quisiera oir** **lo que todos dirán de mi** **porque nadie habrá tan fresco en el veranooooo** esta vez era la pelirroja quien se lucia

 **bara daru babababababu** **intensos son el frio y el calor** **pongalos juntos asi es mejor** **ratatatata bararara ru** cantaban a duo los jóvenes mientras daban y danban vueltas

 **en el invierno hay que estar abrigado mas en el verano sere** **solo un** … recitaba camus mientras simulaba ponerse un abrigo

 _ **Muñeco de nieve feliz**_ esta vez milo solo se reía pues para milo la piel de camus era tan pálida que parecía un muñeco de nieve

 _ **si algo pasa me concentro en mi ilucion**_ _ **largos dias bajo el bello sol**_  
siguió camus ignorando el comentario anterior de su compañero

 **y soltar vapooooo** r dijo milo con duda  
 _ **  
**_ _ **y tocar ese azul**_ _ **y podras hacerlo tuuuuu**_ _ **cuando haga porfin lo que el hielo hace en el veranooooo**_ finaliza camus con gran anhelo ahora que milo le había hablado de esa hermosa estación estaba ansioso por conocerla.

El resto de ese dia milo y camus enteraron y hablaron de diversos temas para cuando el dia había termino se habían convertido en grandes amigo pero antes de poder regresar a sus respectivos hogares camus se acercó a milo y le pregunto

 **Milo** le pregunto Camus mientras sostenía sus manos veras **el verano conmigo.**

El pelirrojo estaba sonrojado pero sonrió ampliamente. **Por supuesto** milo por fin sentía que tenía un amigo en el que confiar.

Esa noche el maestro de camus lo notaba inusualmente feliz, por lo que le pregunto qué había ocurrido en su ausencia

Camus algo recio al principio le conto del avance de su cosmo y de que había hecho un amigo

 **Hum de casualidad ese milo no es pelirojo y el aprendiz de escorpio verdad** pregunto su maestro con duda su maestro

 **Si como lo supo** pregunto el pequeño

Camus se quedo de piedra al enterarse de que milo era en realidad una chica, pero eso nunca le molesto definitivamente iban a cumplir su promesa de ver el verano juntos.

* * *

(*) increible en griego

(*) un placer conocerte en griego

* * *

¿Reviews? aunque creo que no meresco T-T


	5. Chapter 5 afuera

_**Capitulo 5 afuera**_

 _ **En vivo desde Latinoamérica esto es todo por una canción de Disney**_

 ** _Todos van_ _llegando_ _a_ _House of Mouse_ **

**_Todos van_ _llegando_ _a_ _House of Mouse_**  
 ** _Ya entran todos esto va a vibrar_ **

**_Este mes seremos house of mouse_ _Un baile harán es hora de entrar_**

 **_Acérquense ya esto es house of mouse_ **

**_La fiesta empieza entrando están_**

 **_Los buenos momentos va a comenzar_**

 **_Adentro la pasaras genial_ **

**_Pues para todos lugares habrá_ **

**_Todo el mundo reunida aquí esta._ _Diversión que te ara saltar_**

 **_Chica conmigo tienes que bailar_ **

**_Tantas cosas por realizar_**

 **_Ya entran todos esto va a vibrar_**

 **_Esto es house of mouse._**

 ** _-se ilumina un gran salon con todos los caballeros, dioses ,marina, espectro, dioses guerreros y fans en mesas disfrutando el espectáculo mientras aparece una pequeña lechuza-_**

 ** _antes de iniciar tengo un pequeño aviso ... juez minos de griffo su auto esta afuera con la luces encendidas por favor se le agradece a pagarlo. -el juez rápidamente se retira para ir a donde esta su auto-_**

 ** _bien muy buenas noches a todo nuestro hermoso y maravilloso publico estamos de nuevo aquí con un nuevo capitulo como compensación por haberme tardado de mas la ultima vez, bien hora de contestar los maravillosos reviw de nuestro publico y esta vez me acompañan milo y camus (_** ** _de_ _Legend of Sanctuary)_**

 ** _milo y camus: buenas noches_**

 ** _milo: gracias por dejar ser parte de tu maravilloso fict_**

 ** _ha no me agradezcas esta 2 ideas mezclada fueron gracias a aletuki01 y safirovampirodegeminisbipolar bien veamos los reviw_**

 ** _milo: a elsa lawliet si suponjo que hasta que no mencionaron lo pelirrojo todo pensaron que era el milo de la serie clasica y si yo también me sorprendí cuando camus me dijo que no sabia que era el verano jaj no pensé que hubiera una persona asi y respecto a la propuesta de camus jaj solo eramos uns niños y camus se emociono mucho cuando le conté sobre ello_**

 ** _camus: digamos que no tenia tanto dominio de mis emociones cuando nos conocimos_**

 ** _y yes he aquí el nuevo capitulo así que ya veremos quien sera la próxima victima digo invitado_**

 ** _camus: a diosageminis como dije antes no tenia mucho dominio de mis emociones por eso mi cosmo se congelaba todo lo que tocaba_**

 ** _y muchas gracias por animarme digamos que el estrés me puso un poco loca pero ya estoy mejor gracias a ti y los maravillosos comentarios y favoritos de este fict. no tengo ni idea de lo que un mate (soy de venezuela) pero lo tomare con gusto. -empieza a beber el mate- y finalmente a aletuki01 ha me alegra que a pesar de esperar te halla gustado tu capitulo y si al principio pensamos en frozen pero fue una menos esperada_**

 ** _camus: que suerte que no me toco cantar esa cancion_**

 ** _no cantes victoria antes de tiempo la persona menos esperada podría cantar esa canción y HARE QUE LO HAGA VESTIDO DE ELSA. tal vez_**

 ** _camus: empiezo a sentir pena por el o la desgraciada que le toque esa canción_**

 ** _valla al final y puedes sentir algo crei que era un bloque de hielo sin sentimientos_**

 ** _milo: ya ya chicos tenemos que terminar._**

 ** _camus: deacuerdo bien como ya sabe mi crié en regiones sumamente heladas por eso no sabia lo que era el verano_**

 ** _milo: aun recuerdo como te desmayaste por el golpe de calor ja ja fue mi chistoso_**

 ** _camus: milo no me ayudas_**

 ** _bien hasta qui los comentarios no se preocupen no desertare de esta linda idea mas ahora que veo que a varios les empieza a gustar. bueno como les dije y les recuerdo puede enviar una solicitud de cancion se vael de cuanque historia lost canvas next dimensio episode g . g assassin saintia sho soul of gold clasico ect._**

* * *

 **la portada del fict le pertenece a la señorita kaomurasaki visitenla en dA**

 **Bien iniciemos los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de masami kurumada y las canciones propiedades de disney (si fuera mio next dimension saldria con mas frecuencia episodio g estaria siendo animado igual que saintia sho y lost canvas ya tendria 3 temporada)**

 **como curiosidad el jorobado de notre dame esta basado en la famosa novela francesa Nuestra señora de paris escrita por el famoso novelista francés víctor hugo que también escribo la novela los miserables**

* * *

 _Esta es una pequeña historia que ocurrió mucho antes de la guerra santa de 1743._

 _Albafica era un niño que había nacido con dotado de una gran belleza, pero al igual que las rosa esa era belleza era algo hermoso y letal. Albafica fue un niño huérfano que fue abandonado en un campo de rosas, pero cualquier tipo de rosas si no_ _ **royal demon rose.**_ _Una rosa tan hermosa como letal solo aspirar su aroma podría provocar la muerte en minutos, muy pocas personas podían aspirar su letal aroma y vivir para contarlo. Pero para albafica era cosa de todos los días, porque él era inmune a esas rosas, a pesar de ser solo un bebe pudo sobrevivir a estar entre esas hermosas pero letales flores. Siendo criado y educado por el santo de piscis lugonis, albafica decidió seguir el mismo camino que su padre y convertirse en santo de piscis solo había un problema o más bien consecuencia. Su sangre albafica desde pequeño mostro gran invulnerabilidad al veneno pero el convertirse en santo de piscis significaba que tendría que convertí su sangre en un arma letal, en sangre venenosa lo que también significaba un asilamiento total, pues cualquiera que llegara a tener contacto con su sangre envenenada moriría inevitablemente. Aun con esa advertencia albafica acepto gustoso ese destino, pero había días en lo que albafica se cuestionaba si había tomado la decisión correcta. Ese semana su maestro había tenido que salir en un misión especial por lo que después de entrenar albafica se dedicaba a pasear por los enormes bosque que se encontraba cerca del santuario donde podía pasear y ser libre sin tener miedo de lastimar a alguien por su sangre envenenada. Sin darse cuenta llego a una hermosa colina donde podía verse el pueblo cercano era muy hermoso sin darse el joven empezó a entonar una hermosa canción_

 _ **Tras estas ventanas y murallas siempre estoy,**_ _ **escondido sin que puedan verme.**_ Dijo mientras miraba a los templos zodiacales que se veía a la distancia

 _ **Algún día salir ha sido mi fascinación**_ _ **con toda esa gente encontrarme.**_ _ **Siempre memorizo bien sus caras**_ _ **y ellos nunca van a conocerme**_ **.** El joven aprendiz algunas veces deseaba poder pasera entre las callas del pueblo poder sostener una conversación normal con la gente del pueblo. Pero tenía miedo de lastimarlos por su sangre

 _ **Siempre he imaginado qué se siente un día pasar**_ _ **allá abajo, entre ellos.**_ Si tan solo pudiera pasar un día entre la gente un día bastaría para satisfacer su curiosidad

 _ **Afuera, vivir con el sol.**_ _ **Sólo un día afuera, uno disfrutar,**_ _ **tener por siempre**_. No era lo que no le gustara su vida solo quería saber cómo sería estar del otro lado

 _ **Fuera, tanto tienen sin saber.**_ _ **Cualquier cosa yo daría**_ _ **por afuera un día vivir.**_ No pedía todo una vida pues su lugar estaba con atenea solo un día un día ser alguien común. Solo un día y  
 **  
** _ **Allá obreros y mujeres pasan y se van,**_ _ **puedo verlos entre los tejados. Todo el día gritando sus problemas contarán,**_ _ **a su buena suerte acostumbrados.**_ A la distancia se podía ver a los pobladores ir y venir todos metidos en sus propios asuntos si ponía atención se podía distinguir una que otra conversación entre tanto ajetreo mujeres niños hombres solo otro día común para ellos pero para albafica algo emocionante

 _ **Yo en cambio, nunca olvidaría cada instante fuera.**_ _ **Por el río pasear,**_ _ **disfrutar afuera como un ser normal**_. Si los deseo se hiciera realidad solo pediría eso por un día ser una persona normal pasear por el pueblo jugar en el rio con los demás niños de su edad.

 _ **Feliz entre la gente sólo un día y jurar**_ _ **que nunca olvidaré que aunque así yo nací,**_ _ **mas sabré perdonar y olvidar al afuera un día vivir**_. Si ese desea se pudiera hacer realidad no pediría otra cosa en su vida solo un día normal y su vida aunque al igual que las rosas fuera efímera la daría por completa. Si ese dia llegaba atesoraría cada momento poder vivir como los demás bajo los mismos ojos bajo el mis sol un dia y todo sería perfecto.

Para cuando se dio cuenta el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte así que lo mejor sería regresar se giro solo un momento para mirar una vez más el pueblo antes de regresar sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se formo en su rostro de solo imaginar un día allá afuera.

* * *

¿reviews?


	6. Chapter 6 el fa la la se enamoro

no tengo perdón ni de atenea realmente lamento mucho la tardanza he estado cansada me enferme, y la musa no contribuía haaaaa su una pésima autora, la idea era tener un capitulo para el cumpleaños de ikki y otro para el de aioria y no lo logre aaaaaaa deberia lanzarme por el castillo de hades pero bueno.

albafica: no deberias ser tan dura contigo aunque si deberías ser mas responsable

gracias... creo en fin quiero darles muchas gracias por sus comentarios y todo su animo

albafica gracias a ustedes acabamos de superar los 20 rew es un gran logro

si sin duda, :) en fin muchas gracias ... si no apararesco en uno días con un capitulo para aioria (posiblemente gracias a cierta ave de fuego) por favor busquen mi alma en el hades o llamen a la policía (?)

* * *

 **la portada del fict le pertenece a la señorita kaomurasaki visitenla en dA**

 **Bien iniciemos los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de masami kurumada y las canciones propiedades de disney (si fuera mio next dimension saldria con mas frecuencia episodio g estaria siendo animado igual que saintia sho y lost canvas ya tendria 3 temporada)**

 **como curiosidad el jorobado de notre dame esta basado en la famosa novela francesa Nuestra señora de paris escrita por el famoso novelista francés víctor hugo que también escribo la novela los miserables**

* * *

Capitulo 6 el fa la la la se enamoro

Finalmente la paz había llegado a la tierra desde que Hades Poseidón y Atenea habían firmado la paz y todos los guerreros muertos fueron revividos ect casi no había de que preocuparse, nuestro jóvenes de bronce aprovechaban para intentar llevar un vida normal claro, sin descuidar sus deberes como caballeros.

El joven fénix siempre hacia de las suyas a veces podía pasar varios días con sus hermanos y llevar una vida normal y luego desaparecer sin dejar rastros. Pero claro conociendo a ikki no era de preocuparse, execto que desde hace unas semana los jóvenes santos notaban que ikki actuaba diferente. Esa tarde ikki salió como de costumbre sin decir que iba a hacer o a donde se dirigía. Era un verdadero misterio

 **Hey alguno de ustedes sabe a dónde ira ikki todos los días** pregunto a alzar seiya

 **No, ni idea, shun acaso tu no sabes** se preguntaron entre ellos

 **La verdad no me ha dicho nada, se siente algo extraño la forma en la que ikki actúa** dijo shun con algo de preocupación

 **Hey seiya a donde te diriges** pregunto hyoga quien veía como el santo de Pegaso se dirigía a la puerta

 **Pues a averiguar que hace ikki cuando no está aquí** dijo mientras salía por la puerta pero ante de siquiera lograrlo shiryu lo tomo del hombre y lo vio con esa típica expresión seria

 **Seiya que no has aprendido que está mal entrometerse en la vidas ajenas** dijo shiryu con tono serio

 **Ho vamos que van a decir que a ustedes no les ha picado la curiosidad** dijo con sonrisa burlesca a lo que los otros 3 desviaron la mirada pues en esa parte tenía razón

 **Bien si ustedes no vienen no hay problema… pero no les daré detalles de lo que descubra mientras espió** rápidamente seiya salió en persecución para averiguar la nueva vida secreta de ikki

… después de meditar todos salieron detrás de seiya para comenzar la investigar la vida secreta del fénix, durante horas no hubo nada interesante nada que no hiciera un adolecente normal.

 **Es oficial esto fue una pedida de tiempo** dijo hyoga quien estaba harto de dar vueltas sin sentido y se disponía a regresar a la mansión había pospuesto una cita con cierta pelirroja para saber que ocurría con ikki todo para nada

 **Un momento quien está acompañado a ikki** dijo shiryu viendo como ikki saludaba de manera animada a una persona que se acercaba

 **Esa no es…** dijo seiya con algo de duda

 **No… es posible es** esta vez hyoga quien salía de su asombro

 **PANDORA** gritaron al unisonó

 **Hum no oíste que alguien me llamo** dijo la chica

 **Debe de ser tu imaginación, mejor nos vamos la función debe de iniciar pronto.** Anuncio ikki mientras se retiraban dejando a todos anonadados

 **Los chicos rápidamente regresaron a la mansión estaban que no lo creían como era posible que ikki se estuviera viendo con pandora a escondidas esto olía a trampa.**

Precipitado

Más ya creció

No hay nada más que hacer

Así es

Ya maduro

 **Los días posteriores fueron iguales ikki y pandora hacían cosas normales aun así los chicos esperaban una oportunidad, pero nada raro ocurría**

 _Hemos tratado_

 _De hacerle ver_

 _Las cosas de una gargolita y su saber_

 **Al cabo de una semana nada interesante había ocurrido, pero parecía que seiya shiryu y hyoga se volvían un poco más paranoicos, en cambio shun parecía tener otra perspectiva**

 **Chicos realmente esto me esta cansando, pandora podrá dirigir el ejercito de hades pero no me parece que este tramando nada malo**. Dijo shun algo apenado

 _Se va_

 _Se fue_

 _Y no sabemos que_

 _ **Estas bromeando shun esto no puede terminar**_ _bien dijo seiya mientras observaba con unos binoculares sacados de quien sabe donde_

 **Es pandora de quien estamos hablando Olvidas que casi te secuestra siendo un bebe. Aparte de lo ser huésped de hades** esta vez fue hyoga quien hablaba mientras terminaba de comer una hamburguesa

 _¡No! El fa, la, la se enamoró (fa, la, la), el fa, la, la se enamoró (fa, la, la), vamos a cantar con gran gozo y candor su apasionado amor,_

 **Bueno es que mi hermano realmente se ve feliz con ella.**

 _ **Los chicos lo miraron con duda**_

 **Y bueno no -No han pensado la posibilidad de que…. A ikki realmente le guste pandora**

… **.. ….. (Silencio incomodo)**

 _el fa, la, la se enamoró (fa, la, la) el fa, la, la se enamoró,_

 _no hay que llorar, su amor es real, pues à desi lo cua._

 **Será realmente eso dijo shiryu** como si el viento le fuera a responder

 **Ha somos unos verdaderos idiotas** dijo seiya mientras terminaba su bebida

 **Todo es culpa de cierta mula alada que nos convenció de hacer esto** dijo hyoga mientras terminaba su hamburguesa

 **Hey a quien llamas mula alada, pato de estanque** respondía seiya ofendido

Miren hacia allá, Quasi tiene ya

Atrapado

Suspirando esta, vuela al caminar

Lo han flechado

Mientras pandora e ikki ese día disfrutaban de un paseo por un parque que se encontraba por el centro de la ciudad, pandora era una chica realmente interesante quien diría que después de todo lo pasado en la guerra contra hades, terminarían por estar saliendo con ella, quien diría que quedar varado bajo la lluvia en un café, sería el inicia de algo así. Y con respecto a seiya y sus hermanos espiando ikki no era idiota para no darse cuenta de que lo espiaban o eso intentanban, pero simplemente decidió ignorarlos

 _ **El fa, la, la se enamoró,**_

 _ **el fa, la, la se enamoró,**_

 _ **el fa, la, la se enamoró,**_

 _ **el fa, la, la se enamoró, el fa, la, la enamorado,**_

 _ **fa, la, la, fa, la, la enamorado,**_

 _ **fa, la, la, fa, la, la, la enamorado,**_

 _ **Quasimodo se enamoró.**_

 _ **Te parece si mañana vamos a la feria que hay en el centro**_ dijo pandora con una sonrisa

 _ **Claro me encantaría**_ dijo el fénix con cierto aire arrogante.

Después de regresar a la mansión ikki se encontró a sus hermanos intentados fingir que no sabían nada de sus escapadas con pandora

 _ **Bienvenido hermano**_ dijo shun mientras disimuladamente huía a su habitación

 **Ha regresaste** dijo seiya quien fingía leer el periódico de no ser porque estaba al revés

 _ **Si hay algún problema**_ dijo con tono de desafío el fénix

 **No para nada** dijo seiya mientras fingía seguir leyendo

Mientras de shiryu y hyoga no había ni señales posiblemente ellos también decidieron aprovechar la noche e invitar a salir a sus respectivas parejas, después de todo era una nueva vida que podían aprovechar.

fin.


	7. Chapter 7 jamas crei

kanon: vaya por fin decidí actualizar la autora, bah lo que me molesta que que me halla sacado de mis vacaciones para venir al ultimo minuto, un momento que hace una olla gigante en medio del estudio - se dirije a abril la olla donde encuentra a la autora en forma de conejo en medio de una sopa- pero que demo...

-aparecen ikki y pandora-

kanon: adivinare esto fue obra de ustedes dos

pandora: me ofende que creas que yo hubiera tan banal mi idea era meterla en un poso de fuego en el inframundo y luego hacerla parrilla

ikki: tampoco fui yo mi idea era enviarla a Madagascar y que no saliera de hay o mejor aun lanzarla a algún volcán

en realidad yo misma me puse aqui es mi castigo por no poder actualizar T-T perdon a mis fans lo siento

pandora : la mejor forma de que te disculparas es actualizar mas rápido sabes

no me ayudas sabes, vivo una batalla de mil dias contra mis primos ya que todos quieren la unica computadora que hay en la casa y no es facil y la musa no ayudaba mucho

ikki: eres una dramatica.

bien hora de responder review esta vez solo diosageminis

ikki: los fans aqui sin duda son unos mal pensados

no es mi culpa que se vean lindo juntos ◕ ‿‿ ◕

pandora e ikki: SI ES TU CULPA.

huy que humor seginos contestando c nuestra fan

Ikki: ya que por supuesto que me di cuenta de que me espiaban a diferencia de seiya no soy idiota.les advierto esto si vuelven a hacer algo como esto haré que se arrepietan el resto de su vida y no iba a utilizar mi tecnica a la vista de todos

pandora: y-y nada de felicidades no es como si me gustara o algo asi

¬¬ si claro ya te lo vamos a creer por cierto muchas gracias mi querida diosageminis definitivamente personas lindas como tu merecen un lugar en eliseos (ya vere como te consigo un lugar) y gracias por el arroz con leche

* * *

 **la portada del fict le pertenece a la señorita kaomurasaki visitenla en dA**

 **Bien iniciemos los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de masami kurumada y las canciones propiedades de disney (si fuera mío next dimension saldría con más frecuencia episodio g estaría siendo animado igual que saintia sho y lost canvas ya tendria 3 temporada)**

 ***como curiosidad la dama y el vagabundo en su idoma original Lady and the Tramp es una novela de 1953 escrita Ward Greene hasta ahora disney es la unica que ha hecho una adatacion de esta novela**

* * *

jamas crei

Esta historia inicio el una primavera de 1978(*) una época muy difícil para aioria donde enfrentaría alguno de los retos más difíciles de su infancia y sin saberlo encontraría el amor el amor, aioria y marin no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse se habían visto en un par de ocasiones pero aioria evitaba a todos en el santuario, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mandar a volar a todo aquel que se atrevía a insultarlo a él o su hermano por lo que con frecuencia estrenaba en un lugar aislado o se encerraba en el templo de leo. Ese día en particular aioria entrenaba cerca de las costas mientras tarareaba una suave canción (*) hasta que de pronto sintió un cosmos cercano.

 **Quien esta hay** pregunto con furia el joven león pero al no recibir respuesta volvió a gritar

 **Si eres un enemigo da la cara** volvió a decir con furia el joven león pero fue mucho su sorpresa al ver a una joven figura salir de entre los árboles y que definitivamente no era un enemigo era un santo femenino de cabellera roja y mascara totalmente plateada aioria rápidamente la reconoció como la chica que había llegado de Japón hace algún tiempo el santo femenino de águila podría decirse que era de la pocas personas con las que no tenía muchos conflictos.

 **Bu-buenas tardes aioria –sama** dijo la chica de mascara plateada

 **Buenas tardes He ya va lo tengo en la punta de la lengua** dijo el león mientras daba vueltas intentando recordar el nombre

 **He ya era marisa,,, no creo que era maria tu nombre cierto** dijo el joven con una expresión chistosa

 **Me llamo marin** dijo la chica con voz neutra

 **Ho cierto cierto discúlpame y marin que haces en un largar tan alejado** dijo el chico mientras cruzaba los brazos

 **Vine a entrenar un poco este lugar es agradable y sin tanta gente desagradable** decía la chica de mascara plateada

 **Ho ya veo estas entrenado no te preocupes yo ya me retiraba** dijo aioria mientras recojia sus cosas

 **Espera aioria-sama no hay necesidad de que se retire de todo modos yo ya me iba** dijo la chica mientras salía

 **He por qué mejor no entrenamos los dos juntos si entrenas con un santo de oro sin duda te volverás mucho mas fuerte je je je,** aioria ni sabía lo que hacía por que hizo esa propuesta la verdad siempre trataba de evitar a todos en el santuario pero con ella era diferente era calido estar con ella no sabía por qué tal vez el entrenamiento pero su corazón se aceleraba.

 _ **Jamás creí sentirme igual**_ _ **por ella tiempo y es que es tan especial**_ _ **es más bello que solo vagar por ahí...**_ marin era muy diferente a todas las personas que había conocido (execto por garan y lithos*) a pesar de conocer su pasado ella no cambiaba su trato a él era sumamente agradable estar a su lado

 _ **muy fuerte late mi corazón**_ _ **estar con él es mi mayor ilusión**_ _ **solo quiero que sea feliz...**_ a pesar de todo Aiora no es mala persona es de los pocos que no me discrimina aquí me agrada estar a su lado realmente posee un corazón de oro , si solo más gente pudiera ver como es en realidad

 **increíble, en mi vida hay alguien a quien amar** **no imagine jamás sentirme así...** por que me sentía así, es la primara vez que alguien me hace sentir así. Era extraño y a la vez fascínate

 **que locura!, en mi vida hay** **alguien quien soñar...** **no imagine jamás sentirme así...** yo vine aquí con la misión de convertirme en alguien fuerte para proteger a atenea y algún dia encontrar a mi hermano pequeño, pero porque me hace tan feliz poder estar con él.

 **contento y loco me hace sentir** **.** Marin era sin duda una buena rival era majestuosa y letal como las águilas

 **siento que vuelo cuando lo veo reir** **.** Parece que realmente está disfrutando esto su sonrisa confiada es es….

 **Sentimientos que hoy me preguntan: ¿sera amor?**

El amor no es algo que este precisamente dentro de las prioridades de un santo a pesar de que luchamos por la paz y el amor de este mundo nuestros propio sentimientos están restringido pues así le ahorraremos el dolor a muchos el día que eventualmente caigamos en la guerra

 **Qué locura** **no puedo ni hablar** **cuando a mi lado está**... realmente entrenamos mucho ese día el sol empezaba a ponerse por lo que decidimos tomar un descanso realmente debía hacer mucho calor ese día pues mi cuerpo se sentía caluroso en especial mi rosto acaso me estaré enfermando

 **no imagine jamás sentir** **  
** **jamás soñé poder sentir** **  
** **no imaginé sentir así...**

Finalmente llego la hora de retirarnos cada uno debía volver a sus propios deberes, realmente no sé porque pero tal vez no sería tan malo pasar más tiempo con marin algunas veces

 **Hey marin** dije antes de que se retirara

 **Si aioria-sama** dijo la chica con un poco de duda

 **En primera deja de llamarme aioria-sama solo dime aioria ok pordre ser un santo de oro pero eso no implica que sea un ser superior a entendido**

 **Por supuesto aioria.**

 **Y bueno si alguna vez necesitas ayuda o quieres venir a mi templo yo bueno eres totalmente bienvenida.** Porque espectros me estoy trabando tanto que me estará pasando.

 **Je je sin duda seria un placer** dijo la chica antes de retirarse

Aioria también se dirigía a su templo mientras se sentía en el paraíso pero al darse cuenta de cómo se estaba comportando

 **Haaaaa que me está pasando** gritaba aioria frustrado mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el pobre árbol más cercano

Mientras en el santuario de Poseidón

 **Achu siento que me estoy perdiendo el momento humillante y cursi de alguien** decía kanon mientras traba de controlar a los jóvenes generales marino

 **Espera io no no te subas hay**

 **Kasa deja de molestar krishna**

 **Baian, Sorrento por última vez esas algas no se comen**

 **Es todo se van a quedar esta noche sin postre** grito kanon sumamente furioso

* * *

(*) año en que inicia la historia de saint seiya episodio g

(*) si adivinas te concederé un deseo

(*) sirvientes de aioria aparecen en el episodio g

* * *

¿fin? reviews


	8. Chapter 8 quiero ser como tu

_**En vivo desde Latinoamérica esto es todo por una canción de Disney**_

 _Todos van_ _llegando_ _a_ _House of Mouse_ _Todos van_ _llegando_ _a_ _House of Mouse_  
 _Ya entran todos esto va a vibrar_ _Este mes seremos house of mouse_ _Un baile harán es hora de entrar_ _Acérquense ya esto es house of mouse_ _La fiesta empieza entrando están_ _Los buenos momentos va a comenzar_ _Adentro la pasaras genial_ _Pues para todos lugares habrá_ _Todo el mundo reunida aquí esta._ _Diversión que te ara saltar_ _Chica conmigo tienes que bailar_ _Tantas cosas por realizar_ _Ya entran todos esto va a vibrar_ _Esto es house of mouse._

 **la portada del fict le pertenece a la señorita kaomurasaki visitenla en dA**

 **Bien iniciemos los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de masami kurumada y las canciones propiedades de disney (si fuera mío next dimension saldría con más frecuencia episodio g estaría siendo animado igual que saintia sho y lost canvas ya tendria 3 temporada)**

 ** _como curiosidad el libro de la selva en inglés The Jungle Book o también llamado El libro de las tierras vírgenes es una novela escrita por Rudyard Kipling en 1894 o-0 además la versión de disney (1967) fue la última película en la que participo el creador de los estudios disney Walter Elias "Walt" Disney quien falleció un año antes de que se estrenara la peli debido a cáncer de_** ** _pulmón_**

* * *

Quiero ser como tu

 **Ikki no estoy seguro de Aiora te deje conservar una mascota en el templo de leo** dijo shiryu

 **La verdad es que no veo el problema en tenerlo además no lo sabré si no le pregunto** dijo mientras un pequeño primate seguía colgado de los hombros del fénix

Ikki había tenido una misión en la india y durante su estancia encontró a ese extraño primate aunque al principio trato de ignóralo al final termino por tomarle cariño incluso lo siguió hasta el barco para volver a Grecia así que al final decidió adoptarlo, los chicos seguían discutiendo sobro si era prudente o no quedarse con la criatura mientras ikki trataba de pensar en un nombre ya que no tenia pensado llamarlo simplemente mono

 **Buenos días jóvenes caballeros** dijo shaka de virgo quien se dirigía a ser su ronda esa tarde

 **Buenas tardes shaka** contestaron todos al unisonó pero notaron que de pronto shaka se veía algo palido y con voz nerviosa pregunto

 **Ikki que-que es lo que está en tus hombros** pregunto el caballero de la virgen señalando a la criatura de pelaje marrón que se hallaba en los hombros de ikki

 **Ha un mono lo encontré durante mi misión**

 **y-y-y por que lo tienes a-aquí** pregunto aun mas nervioso shaka

 **ha bueno el pequeño me siguió hasta acá asi que voy a preguntarle a aioria si puedo conservarlo** dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del primate

 **conser..varlo a eso** dijo con un tono algo intranquilo

 **hum …si sería bueno tener un amigo peludo como dice seiya** dijo en tono casual mientras acariciaba la cabeza del primate de pelaje grisáceo

 **Ha bueno creo que mejor voy a hacer mi ronda** dijo con notable nerviosismo en su voz

 **Soy yo o shaka actuaba extraño** pregunto seiya

 **Para mí el siempre ha sido raro** dijo hyoga sin tomarle mucha importancia

 _Un par de horas después en el templo de leo_

 **Normalmente no dejaría tener mascotas en el templo de leo, pero** _–viendo al mono que daba graciosas piruetas –_ c **reo que hare una ex cesión solo trata de que no haga sus gracias afuera** ….. **y hay algo mas pero no logro recordar que, bien el punto es que los animales son una gran responsabilidad seguro que puede con ellos.** Dijo aioria tratando de parece serio pero la verdad le encantaba las payasadas del primate

Mientras shaka meditaba como habitualmente lo hacia en su flor de loto desde el encuentro de esta tarde su cosmo estaba algo intranquilo y todo podían sentirlo por que shun decidió preguntarle a shaka que lo tenia tan preocupado

Ha sabia que intentar ocultarlo iba a resultar imposible, pero La verdad es que me intriga si aioria dejara que tu hermano se quede con esa criatura dijo shaka sin salir de su temple

 **Esta halando del mono?** Dijo shun incrédulo

 **Si**

 **Pero que es una criatura sumamente tierna y bastante amigable**

 **Creeme son de todo menos adorable Ha veras cuando aún era un niño y vivía en mi hogar en la india me ocurrió un suceso algo extraño y la verdad desde ese entonces no quise saber nada que tuviera que ver con la familia de los primates** dijo el santo de la virgen mientras volvía a meditar

 **Pero maestro…. No entiendo que pudo haber sido tan malo para que le tema a los monos** pregunto el joven Andrómeda con extrañeza

 **No les tengo miedo simplemente me parecen desagradables hay diferencia** dijo con un tono ligeramente ofendido

 **Pero aun así no creo que haya podido ser tan malo para que no les agrade** dijo shun con incredulidad

 **Bien veras todo inicio hace mucho tiempo en la riberas de rio Ganges cuando aún era un niño y entrenaba para ser caballero, un día termine perdido en el selvas** (mi sentido de orientación era muy malo) **y bueno termine a las orillas de una cascada donde conocí a un elefante bebe y un oso poco a poco atreves de mis cosmos pude hablar con ellos y pedirles guía para poder volver a mi hogar, aceptaron ayudarme pero no sería fácil en la selva había muchos peligros y básicamente yo el premio mayor para cualquier depredador** relataba shaka

 **Pero acaso no podías defenderte de los animales** pregunto shun algo incrédulo

 **Podría haberlos hecho desaparece si quisiera pero quería dejar la selva sin perturba a sus habitantes y sin tener que recurrir a la violencia asi que solo me dedique a seguir el tramo del rio hasta que una noche que mis compañero animales.**

 _ **-flasback-**_

Un pequeño niño vestido de túnica de monje y de largo cabello rubio como el sol se encontraba va en una rama de árbol tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando casi con el amanecer logro caer en brazos de Morfeo pero de pronto sintió que algo lo despertaba

 **Pero que** pregunto ligeramente aturdido cuando shaka se disponía a encender su cosmos unas misteriosas manos atraparon y alzaron a pequeño shaka

 **Quien eres que es lo que quieres preguntaba** el niño tratando de mantener la calma pues le habían cubierto los ojos y dado que estaba en medio de la selva era algo difícil distinguir entre las cosas cuando finalmente le permitieron ver donde se hallaba era lo que parecían ser un templo muy antiguo pues se notaba que poco a poco se caía a pedazos además que se encontraba cubierto de todo tipo de platas shaka noto que se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía un trono pero lo que verdaderamente le sorprendió fue que todo el sitio parecía una eterna fiesta había oído de ese lugar pero nunca creyó que pareciera real una sociedad donde aunque con líder no poseía reglas, una eterna fiesta donde todos hacían lo que querían Bander-Log

 **Que hago yo aquí, que es lo que quieren** pregunto el niño pero al notarlo los monos solo sonrieron y siguieron celebrando

 **Vaya nuestro huésped finalmente ha despertado** dijio apareciendo un enorme mono de pelaje anaranjado

 **Quien eres que es lo que deseas de mi** pregunto el chico sin abandonar su serenidad

 **Wow wow tranquilízate pequeño cachorro** primero las presentaciones **yo soy loui el rey de** **Bander-Log** **dijo presentándose el misterioso simio y tu eres …..**

 **Me llamo shaka** dijo el pequeño

 **Vaya pareces muy serio para ser solo un cachorro del hombre…. Bien tu quieres volver a tu mundo humano y yo quiero que me enseñes algo especial podríamos hacer un intercambio**

 **Que me temo que no entiendo que es lo que podría querer de mi?** pregunto shaka

 **Pues veras niño** _**Yo soy el rey del rasagogo**_ _ **y el mas mono rey del swin**_ _ **mas alto ya no a de subir**_ _ **y esto me hace sufrir**_ _ **Yo quiero ser hombre como tu**_ _ **y en la ciudad gozar**_ _ **como hombre yo quiero vivir**_ _ **ser un mono me va a aburrir**_ empezó a cantar el rey mientras los monos empezaban a seguir el ritmo de la canción

shaka miraba sorprendido como todos se unían al misterioso ritmo

 **O dubi du quiero ser como tu** **quiero andar como tu andar como tu** **dubi dubi du ba du a tu salud** **o dímelo a mi si el fuego aquí** **me lo traerías tu.**

 **Sin duda es un ritmo excelente rey louie pero** **no entiendo que es aquello que desee que yo le enseñe**

 **Ho eso es pequeño para cumplir tu parte del trato solo tienes que enseñarme el secreto de ese rojo fuego**

 **El fuego? Pero yo no sé hacer fuego** dijo el pequeño pero el rey de los monos definitivamente le creía nada

 _ **A mi no me engañas mougli**_ _ **un trato hicimos yo y tu**_ _ **y dame luego la voz del hombre**_ _ **  
**_ _ **el fuego para ser como tu**_ _ **Y dame el secreto cachorro**_ _ **dime como debo hacer**_ _ **dominar quiero el rojo fuego**_ _ **para tener poder**_. volvió a cantar el rey de los monos

 **Yo soy el rey del rasagogo** **y el mas mono rey del swin** **mas alto ya no a de subir** **  
** **y esto me hace sufrir** **Yo quiero ser hombre como tu** **y en la ciudad gozar** **como hombre yo quiero vivir** **ser un mono me va a aburrir**

-volviendo al presente-

 **Y que paso luego?** Pregunto shun

El rey louie seguí presionándome para saber el secreto del fuego a pesar de insistirle en que yo no lo sabía, por suerte los animales que me acompañaba al notar que desaparecí siguieron mi rasto hasta dar con el templo, no fue fácil escaparme pues te diré que los monos pueden ser extremadamente agresivos, por suerte logramos búrlalos aunque como consecuencia ese templo termino cayéndose a pedazos, y casi muero al final luego de 3 días pude volver a mi hogar pero desde entonces me desagradan los primates.

 **Ya veo pero igual ikki parece llevarse bien con su nuevo amiguito** dijo shun con una sonrisa

 **Ha si fuera mi alumno definitivamente no le dejaría tener a esa criatura…. Si aioria deja que esa criatura se quede espero que no se acerque a mi templo de lo contrario no responderé a mi acciones** dijo shaka mientras volvía a meditar

Mientras en un pilar cercano ikki sonreía con cierta gracia

 **Parece que encontramos un modo de fastidiar al buda rubio no es así rey louie** dijo el joven mientras se disponía a regresar al templo de leo

* * *

Bandar-log: significa pueblo mono sin ley esto debido a que en la novela los monos no poseen ni rey ni lider ni reflas en general ya que al parecer son una sociedad anarquista

* * *

holis espero que les halla gustado el capi de esta ocasion

kanon: ya era hora de que actualizar pequeña tonta por cierto aqui tienes - le extiende un pastel de chocolate-

ya kanon que lindo que te acordaste de mi cumpleaños

aioria: hey no te olvides de nosotros dice mientras le da un pequeño regalo

haaa aioria marin gracias

marin: por cierto también le queremos agradecer a todos los que ha seguido nuestra historia hasta el momento esperemos lo disfruten

* * *

¿fin? reviews


	9. Chapter 9 llegare a mi meta

**la portada del fict le pertenece a la señorita kaomurasaki visitenla en dA lBien iniciemos los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de masami kurumada y las canciones propiedades de disney (si fuera mio next dimension saldria con mas frecuencia y saintia sho ya** **habría** **salido )**

* * *

 **la cancion llegare a mi meta es original de la pelicula herculos de 1997. la version para latinoamerica la interpreta Ricky Martin**

* * *

Llegare a mi meta

Y otro día pasaba, así miraba el joven de cabello verdes el crepúsculo que yacía sobre aquella isla era un espectáculo simplemente hermoso lástima que el joven tenía su mente en otro lado para poder prestar atención a aquel magnífico espectáculo, pues hoy se cumplía un año desde que estaba en esa isla, un año desde que abandono Japón y un año desde que se separó de su hermano.

Había pasado muchas cosas y se notaba por la forma en la que se empezaban a formar sus músculos en su cuerpo además de evites moretones y raspones y aun asi shun aun se sentía como el niño débil que siempre necesitaba que su hermano lo defendiera. Se sentía un inútil. Pero debía de mantenerse fuerte alzo la miraba para observa ese hermoso atardecer que empezaba a formarse sin darse cuenta shun empezó a cantar una canción que hacía tiempo solía oír cuando estaba triste

 **Llegó un sueño a mi,**

 **en algun lugar ,**

 **con un gran aplauso,**

 **aclamado me ví.**

 **Alegría sin fin,**

 **había al yo llegar,**

 **una voz insiste,**

 **q yo pertenezco ahí.**

Sin darse cuenta shun se dejó arrastrar por sus propias piernas y empezó a vagar por la playa sumergió en sus propios pensamientos solo se dejaba llevar por el ritmo mientras recorría aquella inhóspitas costas. Su recorrido lo llevo a la colina más alta e donde reposaba la armadura de Andrómeda. Shun realmente se preguntaba de si algún día será digno de portarla.

 **Por mi senda iré,**

 **llegaré a mi meta ,**

 **un día triunfar'e y,**

 **mio será el honor.**

 **Cada paso a dar,**

 **mas me acercará ,**

 **buscare bien por doquier,**

 **sin miedo y con valor.**

 **Por mi senda voy llegare a mi meta**

 **si lejana esta fuerte sere yo**

 **cada paso a dar mas me acercara**

 **por cualquier lugar ire sin miedo**

 **y con valor**

Shun sentía que desertaría en algún momento que sentido tenia era obvio que jamás seria lo suficientemente fuerte para ser nombrado santo Hasta que sintió que algo lo golpeo a un costado era una nota atada a una piedra en la cual se podía leer _"no te rindas sin dudas podras lograrlo"_ shun se sorprendió por la nota habrá alguien espiándolo. Trato de revisar alrededor pero no hallo a nadie mas ese simple nota sintió que lo lleno de una nueva esperanza más fuerte que nunca si alguien es esta isla tenia esperanza en el, definitivamente no lo defraudaría

 _ **Por mi senda voy llegare a mi meta**_

 _ **si lejana esta fuerte sere yo**_

 _ **cada paso a dar mas me acercara**_

 _ **por cualquier lugar ire sin miedo**_

 _ **y con valor.**_

Desde ese dia en adelante shun empezó a se esforzaba más y más, era el primero en el entrenamiento al amanecer y casi siempre de los últimos en caer en los brazos de Morfeo aunque aún era algo recio respecto a pelear en todo lo demás demostraba estar poniendo todo su esfuerzo su maestro sabía que desde que llego shun era especial y ahora ese cosmos que brillaba con intensidad se lo demostraba, por un tiempo tubo temor de que el joven hubiera considerado desertar pero de un día a otro el chico despertó con una energía totalmente renovada y sospechaba que no era un milagro de atenea sino de una joven con mascara blanca y roja que siempre se quedaba observando al joven japonés.

Hasta que el dia llego shun se sometería a la prueba final que demostraría si se convertiría en santo de bronce y ni la joven con mascara no albiore tenían dudas de que shun lograría pasar esta prueba.

* * *

bien la verda no tengo muchas escusas a parte de que he tenido problemas y mi computadora esta muerta pero tube inspiracion para hacer este capitulo... la verda se siente raro volver despues de mucho tiempo pero no se preocupen este fict no morirá no olviden que si desean pedir una cancion y personajes todo es bienvenido siempre y cuando sea pertenezcas al universo de saint seiya y las canciones sean de disney... bien mis querido amigos no vemos en el proximo capitulo


End file.
